mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Kylie Rayne
Kylie Rayne (January 19th, 1994) was born in Passion Point, Florida to Stormy Rayne and Cal Roth. Growing up she didn't know who her father was. Her mother and Aunt April Rayne raised her. She was best friends with Shauna Gilbert since she was in first grade. She didn't do too well in high school, struggling with most subjects other than English. She and Shauna did nearly everything together. They'd often go to each others houses and stay, eat dinner, and everything. They were as close as could be. Shauna told her when she started dating Edward Adair. When Edward went on his killing spree, he confused her into thinking she was Shauna. She was mentally disturbed, and helped Edward kidnap Ginny Lynn and Karissa Cavenaugh. After the murders were over she found out she was pregnant with twins. She named them Shauna Rayne and Mindy Rayne. She never told them about their father. After a year of therapy she finally was able to remember who she was. She later went on to marry James Gilbert and had a son with him -- Adam Gilbert II. =Childhood= Kylie was raised by her mother and her Aunt April. In first grade she befriended Shauna Gilbert. The two would do everything together. They would almost never be seen apar't. ' They were best friends who knew everything about each other. They'd share all their secrets. Kylie never knew her father was, and always felt left out because of that. She was never good at keeping secrets unless they were Shauna's. She was a little shy until Middle School. =High School= Kylie didn't do very well in High School. She never had any help from her mother or her aunt. The only subject she did well in was English. She and Shauna got their belly buttons pierced when they were 14 years old. Kylie never joined any sports or anything becuase her mother couldn't take her to them. She always felt left out because she wanted to be a cheerleader. But her mom couldn't pick her up from practice. =Passion Point Psychopath Murders= After Shauna was murdered, Kylie started dating her boyfriend, Edward Adair. Edward had already began his killing spree. He gave her the drugs she wanted so badly. She then started believing that she was Shauna. She even dyed her hair to look like her friend. She was far beyond gone, refusing to respond to the name Kylie. She helped Edward kidnap Karissa Cavenaugh, and Ginny Lynn. She slept with him many times thinking she was still Shauna. She was a suspect during the murder investigation. She'd often go over to the Gilbert house, which the Gilberts did not appreciate at all. Especially becuase she claimed to be Shauna. =After the Murders= After the murders were over, Kylie discovered she was pregnant with twins. She carried both of them to birth. She spent many hours in therapy trying to remember who she was. She also had to do 400 hours of community service. It took a long time for her to realize she wasn't Shauna, and that Shauna was dead. Kylie would later go on to marry Shauna's brother, James. They'd have one son together -- Adam Gilbert II, named after James' dad. =Quotes= "Kylie is my best friend. I'm Shauna." "My dad runs the health center. And my mom is pretty cool about everything. She rides a motorcycle!" "I'm Shauna. And I didn't know I was a suspect. But I'm glad my best friend was cleared. I know she didn't do it!" "I'm Shauna. Why is everyone calling me Kylie?" "Oh, he's great. Wonderful. So handsome. So smart. But please, stop calling me Kylie. My name is Shauna. Is it that hard to get us straight?" - on her boyfriend Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Suspects Category:MISTX4 Suspects Category:MISTX4 Characters Category:MISTX0